<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream come true by theonlydickineedisgrayson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637286">Dream come true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydickineedisgrayson/pseuds/theonlydickineedisgrayson'>theonlydickineedisgrayson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dimension 20 (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Dream Sex, Fantasizing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, because i cant decide if hes trans, codys parts are non specific</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydickineedisgrayson/pseuds/theonlydickineedisgrayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody's lonely and then has a dream.</p><p>I can never decide if Cody is trans or genderqueer, his parts are nonspecific and uses he/him here<br/>but that boy ain't cis</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pete Conlan/ Cody Walsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream come true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lars and Brita were having people over again. Cody didn’t mind of course, it just sometimes reminds him about the empty space in his bed (not that his bed had much space to begin with, as both he and Josh have college dorm sized beds in the same room). It was late, Cody was grabbing a bowl of Lucky Charms for dinner when Lars came down to grab some water bottles from the fridge. He was topless, sporting marks including but not limited to hickeys and scratch marks. He nodded at Cody before walking back upstairs. Again, it’s not like this hasn’t happened before and Cody didn’t really care what they were up to, he was just reminded about the fact that he was touch starved. </p><p>He finished dinner and went to turn in, Josh was already snoring. Cody himself was never great at falling asleep, and having Bazathrax whispering into his mind was certainly not helping. The devil used to cause him nightmares, but Pete gave him a charmed dream catcher that more or less neutralized Bazathrax’s influence on him during his dreaming. Cody never took much stock in dreams or interpretations until he met Pete. Having the Vox Phantasma nearby must have had an impact on them, as he hadn’t had many anxiety dreams recently and magic has been a recurring theme. Sometimes he would see members of his new group or Josh in his dreams, and generally they’ve been more memorable. Falling asleep, however, was still an issue (Kingston might credit the diet of Monster and half-used cigarette butts, but it’s not like that’s gonna make him stop). He heard a quiet giggle from down the hall and closed his eyes, waiting to drift off.</p><p>~</p><p>Cody is in a bed. It’s bigger than his, and not in a room he recognizes. There are fairy lights and lamps made to look like the moon, glow in the dark stars and the smell of incense. He feels a warm body curled up next to him and turns to face it. He looks down and finds Pete in his arms, gently waking up alongside him, snuggling into his warmth. He noticed that they were both shirtless and missing their tattoos, letting Cody realize that he was in a dream. He’s been more self aware in his dreams lately but still didn’t feel fully in control of his body. </p><p>“Hey, babe.” He heard himself say. </p><p>“Mornin’” responded Pete, lazily kissing him on the cheek. <em> This is nice, </em>Cody thought. He’s had similar thoughts about Pete before in the waking world, so he didn’t question the fantasy and instead let himself revel in the easy, casual intimacy the two had. Then the dream changed. Cody sat on the bed leaning against the wall with Pete in his lap. They were kissing, still shirtless. Pete’s hands were tangled in his hair, his own gripping against his hips and pulling him in closer. Pete yanked his long hair back, baring Cody’s neck before dragging his teeth and biting him at the pulse. He moaned loudly and let his grip falter, instead trailing his fingers up and down the thighs pinning him. He whimpered as marks formed, could feel the smile against his neck, the breath on his ear as the voice rasped. </p><p>“Gonna be good for me, Night Angel?”        </p><p>“Mmhm… please, Pete.”</p><p>“Please what, babe?”</p><p>“Harder. More. Please.”</p><p>Cody was on his back, wrists tied above his head and legs bent forwards. They were both bare, save for a studded harness across Cody’s chest and the harness on Pete’s hips. He was already moving, fucking Cody into the mattress. The smirk across his face had Cody’s breath stuttering, his eyes fluttered closed as he focused on sensation. He was brought back by a harsh tug on his harness, which worked as a hand hold for Pete, yanking him closer and thrusting in harder as he gave Cody an order.</p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>So he did.</p><p>His eyes flew open, taking in the vision of the man above him. His breath heaved and Pete truly looked like he’s been at this for hours. His eyes were wild and hungry, his skin was flushed pink and sweating, his lips reddened by his own teeth biting down. Cody could do nothing but stare. Pete felt <em> so </em>good, moving in harsh thrusts that left the man under him boneless. Noises fell out of Cody’s mouth, whimpers and moans and pleas for more. </p><p>“Pete… P-Peeete. Please let me…” he trailed off as his partner held his jaw, thumb dipping into his mouth and pulling it open. Pete wouldn’t let him look away as he gave his final command.</p><p>“Come.”</p><p>So he did.</p><p>The sensation wasn’t completely there, but the demanding hunger in his partner’s stare had him arching, pulling against his bonds as Pete worked himself to finish. The moan felt real. Throaty and low, trailing off into a sigh.</p><p>Then they were both tucked against each other under the blankets. Cody was curled up around the shorter man, delighting in the hand gently playing with his hair. It was so soft, especially compared to the heat from just before. Cody’s pulse slowed and his breathing evened out. The other was whispering praises into his head, leaving pecks every so often. They were back to their easy comfort, affection surrounding them like the blankets, warm and grounding. Cody shifted his head to look up at Pete. He murmured out his confession.</p><p>“You’re a dream come true.”</p><p>~</p><p>Cody woke slowly, feeling the absence next to him once again. </p><p>“Goddammit.” he sighed, pulling his hands down his cheeks and up through his hair. Cody and Pete have been getting closer lately, Pete was paying attention to him and backing him up. They hung out at home now and it was really nice. Pete was really nice. Pete was really powerful. He tried to help Cody with his magic, figure out what to do with Bazathrax. Pete was really cute. </p><p>Cody already knew he liked Pete, that he was attractive and interesting. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck </em>
</p><p>He thought about his dream, about the man on top of him. Heat rose on his cheeks, imaging the sensation of his hands holding him down, leaving marks in his skin. He wanted that again. He turned to scan the room, noticing Josh’s absence and that it was almost noon. He wouldn’t be around for a few hours at least. </p><p>Cody let himself close his eyes, continuing the dream. His hand slipped up his t-shirt and skimmed across the skin above his waistband. He imagined Pete’s smile, his rough, tattooed hands instead of his own as they went down his boxers. Thought of him at the foot of the bed, watching and directing his hand, telling him how to open himself up. He idly wondered if he would be able to taste his peppermint tooth. Cody hasn’t been with anyone for a bit and the dominance Pete displayed took him by surprise. He didn’t know that he would react so positively to submission, but now that he’s thinking about it he really wanted to explore it. Would Pete act like that in real life? At this point Cody was fucking himself furiously, wishing it was Pete’s fingers or Pete’s dick. He wanted to feel the power he knew Pete had. He wanted to be pinned against the wall the way he saw Pete do, using his dream magic to keep him immobilized. </p><p>
  <em> Fuck </em>
</p><p>Pete has dream magic. He’s the literal voice of the dream world. Cody’s hand didn’t stop moving. What if Pete knew he dreamed about him? What if they were sharing the dream? Did Pete dream about him too?</p><p>At this thought, he came. Shivering and whining, he arched his back, then slumped. His breath was heavy as his body slowly came back to itself. </p><p>He should talk to Pete.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>